Doll
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: 10 years has passed since the Teiko versus Meiko match. Each of the Generation of Miracles had moved on into their own lives, like everyone else they grow up and the bond of friendship the once shared was slowly restored with one exception. They could not find their sixth man, not even Akashi could. It was like losing a link to a part of themselves.
1. Saan Hind Vokun

This world is cruel. It's where the weaker gets eaten and the strong betray one another. To survive, what you need is not solely strength but wit and above all, loyalty. But trust must go both ways and because of that it was difficult to earn a person's loyalty in this eat or be eaten world. Kuroko understands this well and at one point he had believed that he had it; loyal friends that he was ready to give away his life for but, they left him. Abandoned him and he was left all alone without anyone.

Yet not a tear fell from his eyes.

What he lost though, was much much more than tears.

Kuroko Tetsuya had lost the ability of having emotions.

10 years had passed since the Teiko versus Meiko match. Each of the Generation of Miracles had moved on into their own lives, like everyone else they grow up and the bond of friendship the once shared was slowly restored with one exception. They could not find their sixth man, not even Akashi could. It was like losing a link to a part of themselves. It was lonely. They had each other certainly; sharing the same feeling of loneliness without the phantom that had wormed their way into their hearts without them realizing it.

A year it took for them to realize something was amiss, a few more for them to realize that they were missing Kuroko Tetsuya's presence, five for them to reconnect with one another and renew their bond; a bond that they could not complete yet. They were still waiting and searching.

"Nee, nee! I have something for you guys." Kise said excitedly as he walked towards his friends with a tray in hand containing his lunch.

Aomine glared at the blonde when the latter slid in to the empty seat beside him. "If you think that will make me forgive you for you las-"

"Geez, Aominecchi. It was work, work I tell you! I don't even like Horikita Mai."

"Then why was her boobs pressed against you." Aomine wailed in dejection. "I want to feel Mai-chan's boobs on my back and arms too."

"Mura-chan please change seats with me, I don't want to sit next to this pervert." Momoi begged the tallest one in their group.

"Hmph, how uncouth." Midorima muttered.

"Ara, Mine-chin is such a sore loser~" A purple-haired adult said while sipping on a vanilla milkshake and changed seats with Momoi happily.

Kise ignored Aomine, he had grown more mature over the years and his popularity soared to international level. He was more than just a model now. He had made a name for himself as a singer and actor as well. "Akashicchi is late huh?" Kise noted, taking a sip from his own cup of vanilla milkshake.

"Akashi still likes to make an entrance." Midorima commented neutrally.

They waited for a few more minutes when the redhead made his appearance with his own tray. "I see that you have decided to proceed to lunch without me." Akashi look pointedly at them, Aomine with half of his twenty teriyaki burger gone and Murasakibara's tray filled with four empty cups that was previously contained vanilla milkshake.

"Aka-chin was late." Murasakibara said with a pouted, well he can still be quite the childish giant sometimes.

Akashi chuckled, letting it slide since it was the truth and took a seat beside Midorima. "So, how was your week?" He started with a small smile adorning his face.

Every weekend the Generation of Miracles would gather together at Maji Burger, talking and chatting about how their week had gone by. Their friendship remained strong after it was mended and lasted year after year. The name 'Generation of Miracles' too stuck with them as it was obvious that their talent span more than just basketball. Each of them has made a name of themselves in their respective career and together they make an impressive sight. Yet on weekends like this, they act not very much different than their teenage self though today is more than just a normal weekly meet-up.

"Nee, it's been ten years, huh?" Momoi opened the topic with a sad tone, her grip on her vanilla milkshake tightened slightly.

"Do you have any news, Akashi?" Aomine asked and the other turned their attention towards the redhead.

Akashi put down his vanilla milkshake that he was sipping and looked at all of them in the eye. "Still nothing."

They tried to conceal but each and every one of them let out a disappointed sigh. They had hoped but they also had come to learn to expect nothing. Momoi once again spoke up, putting on a wide smile. "W-well, let's not dwell on that. Today is Tetsu-kun's birthday so we should celebrate it with smiles." She held up her cup of vanilla milkshake and the others exchanged smiles, sans Midorima whom only pushed up his spectacles and nodded though everyone could see he was smiling to himself.

"Midorimacchi is still such a tsundere-ssu~!" Kise giggled, raising his cup of vanilla milkshake.

"I'm not a tsundere, you blonde monkey." Midorima denied vehemently while raising his own cup of vanilla milkshake.

"Maa~ maa~ stop teasing Mido-chin, Kise-chin. He's red like tomato already, makes me wants to crush it." Murasakibara followed suit along with Momoi whom was giggling at Midorima.

"This thing is too sweet I tell ya'." Aomine said, raising his own cup of vanilla milkshake that was only half-full left despite what he said. "Chocolate is better."

"I find that vanilla milkshake is not so bad." Akashi injected his own thoughts, he too raise his vanilla milkshake.

"Happy Birthday Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun/Tetsuya." They wished to their phantom, 'clinking' their cup of vanilla milkshakes from Maji Burger.

All of them took a sip from their drink at the same time, thinking of the small bluenette. They wonder if they will get the chance to complete their circle.

"Ah, that reminds me. Are all of you free tonight?" Kise suddenly asked and rummaged through his pocket before pulling out six plain looking, small tickets. "I was invited to a signing event of a famous author, his alias is Saan Hind Vokun."

"Eh?! Oh my god, Ki-chan! I've been wanting to get those ticket but they were so limited that it was already sold out on the first day. How did you get it?" Momoi's eyes was practically sparkling. "I'm definitely going!"

Even Midorima seem interested. "I have read his works. It was impressive to say the least, I approve of your taste." Midorima nodded. "I also will be going, just because it will be a waste not to since you have already acquired the ticket for us." Kise and Momoi sweatdropped at the last sentence spoken.

"…Well, actually I have some of his books too." Aomine said a bit hesitantly. "He's the writer that no one really knows about right? I mean no one knows anything of his persons."

"EH? Aominecchi reads books? BOOKS?" Kise shrieked.

"No way, I thought you only have porn mags." Momoi gasped.

"How surprising, Daiki." Akashi said.

"Hey, his mystery novels are great and he even has those mystery solving game books that you can choose your own path kind of thing." Aomine defended himself, this was why he was hesitating to tell them. Being a detective that owns a growing and known detective agency he had learned to appreciate that kind of literature though his standard bar was set exceptionally high for someone who rarely read books when it comes to a good mystery novel.

"But…" Murasakibara opened his mouth to say something.

"They have buffet and snacks there too." Kise interjected.

"Ah, okay then~ I'll go." Murasakibara agreed.

"How about you Akashicchi?" Kise asked.

"I already have my own ticket but thanks for the offer Ryouta." Akashi said, declining it politely.

Hearing that, Kise pouted. "Then what do I do with this extra ticket?"

"If only Tetsu-kun is here."

"Kuro-chin loves book right? He would love going to the event." Murasakibara said and their thoughts returned back to their once upon a time phantom.

 **I am sorry for publishing a new chaptered fic instead of updating old ones but I will get back to them. I just need a new one that I am familiar with since I have forgotten what most of my old fics plots are supposed to be.** **That aside, would you want this to be romance or friendship? Do you want Momoi as a guy if it is romance or should she be the sole girl? Should it be GOMKuro without Momoi?** **P.S. In my opinion when talking about GOM Kuroko and Momoi is also included in the group not just five of those basketball prodigies.**


	2. Mask and Pandora's Box

_Chatroom: Generation of Miracles_

 _4:37 p.m. 31_ _st_ _January_

 _HandsomeCopycat is typing…_

NotGanguro: Yes, we remember.

BubbleGum: I'm already getting ready

YourEmperor: 6 p.m. in front of OP Building

GodDisposes: Formal attire

SnackchinsLover: We know you're excited Ki-chin

HandsomeCopycat: at least let me type out and say what I want; you guys don't need to do this to me

YourEmperor: We already know so there is no need Ryouta

HandsomeCopycat: MEANIE! /(/ w TT)

* * *

 _Chatroom: Generation of Miracles_

 _6:00 p.m. 31_ _st_ _January_

 _BubbleGum is typing…_

HandsomeCopycat: I'm already here!

BubbleGum: I'm dragging Ahomine, he's not even trying! Jeans and button-ups! Seriously, that idiot.

GodDisposes: How idiotic, that is casual wear. Idiots will forever be idiots.

SnackchinsLover: Poor Momo-chin, Mine-chin can't do anything without Momo-chin

YourEmperor: Please grow up Daiki.

HandsomeCopycat: I'm being ignored ; ;

* * *

 _Chatroom: Generation of Miracles_

 _6:13 p.m. 31_ _st_ _January_

 _HandsomeCopycat is typing…_

BubbleGum: Sorry Ki-chan, we'll probably arrive there in another 10 minutes

SnackchinsLover: I'm buying some snacks first

HandsomeCopycat: Let me say what I want to say first before answering!

* * *

It was almost half past six and they were now only waiting for a certain pink-haired and ganguro to arrive. Kise keeps on glancing at his watch while Murasakibara was again stuffing his mouth with snacks and Midorima was reading a book. Akashi had his phone in his hand, apparently handling some work problems that had just occurred and had to be solved swiftly; thankfully his presence was not needed personally.

"By the way, I just noticed this but where is your lucky item for today Midroimacchi?"

"….I'm wearing it."

"The suit?"

"No, the rose."

Silence.

"Well at least it is nothing strange for the occasion." Kise deadpanned.

"Sorry, we're late!" Momoi said while climbing out of the taxi with Aomine and Akashi put his phone away.

"No, you're just in time." Akashi said, taking command easily and the others followed suit as he strode towards the entrance of the building.

They head towards the specific hall that was written on the ticket and at the front door of the hall, a young man with black hair covering his right eye and a beauty mark under his left eye was standing there, asking for tickets before allowing entrance to the persons. "Hello, the main person of the event has not arrived yet but you can enjoy the buffet first while waiting. He will be mingling among the guest upon arrival, if you're lucky you might be able to talk to him." The man said politely while checking their tickets. "Hope you will enjoy your time."

Kise, Akashi and Momoi smiled in their own way politely though Akashi's smile was barely visible. Midorima merely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey, who's the publisher again? They are the ones holding this party right?"

"Hmm? That'll be the Sixth. Though I heard that the publisher company also belongs to the author or at least related to him? Since they only publish Vokuun-sensei's work." Momoi informed automatically.

"He's rather mysterious isn't he?" Akashi chuckled.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara upon seeing the snack table had already separated himself with the rest of the group and began filling up a plate when he noticed that the plate was not big enough to fill some of everything…even if he takes two plates! "Ano…" Murasakibara saw a tall red-head serving some more dishes and refilling some the food at the table.

The red-head seems to notice Murasakibara was calling for him and looked up to the purple-haired. "What? You wanna complain about the dish?" The way he said it was slightly hostile but Murasakibara noticed something else.

"Uwaa~ your eyebrows are really weird." The purple-haired giant pointed out, looking like a child that had just taken interest in something new.

The chef felt his vein twitched in irritation. "Oi, what are you–"

" _Relax Taiga-chan~ Don't get into a fight with one of the guest. It'll be bad for Tecchan's name you know."_ A black-haired teen with silver eyes suddenly appeared and patted Kagami's head cheerfully.

"Takao?" The one called Takao turned his head to see someone he knew quite well, especially during his high school year.

"Ah! Shin-chan!" Takao pointed at a green-haired male that was walking towards them along with the others. "What are you doing here?"

Midorima again did his signature pushing glasses up action. "Same as you and everyone else; to see the famous unknown author."

"Ooh, well I am not here to see the author though since I am the editor of the publisher Vokuun use." Takao chirped and waved at the other Generation of Miracles. "Hello, it has been so long, eh?"

"Huh? Do you know these guys Takao?" Kagami asked, looking at each and everyone of the Generation of Miracles.

The editor nodded. "Yup, I used to play basketball with Shin-chan in high school and the others are all equally crazy opponents. They're called the Generation of Miracles because their basketball skill is insane."

"Really? Wow, now I am just itching to play against them."

"Ah, that reminds me. Shou-chan was looking for you."

"He was? What ever for?" Asked Kagami in confusion.

"Who knows?" Takao answered back with a question cheerfully. "Well, see you later." He waved away at the Generation of Miracles as he walked away with Kagami.

A few minutes of silence.

"That was certainly unexpected." Akashi said. The others agreed and Murasakibara shrugged, continuing with his food 'tasting' session at the buffet table.

They chose to simply sit down at a table though Akashi had strayed from the group, taking this chance to meet new people. Who knows if he might be able to make some useful connections here?

A little time passed and then Takao appeared again, standing at the front of the hall on a raised podium with a mic in hand. "Welcome to this event. Although it is called book signing event, it was planned without Saan Hind Vokuun-sensei's knowledge. Ahaha, we wanted to surprise him for his birthday today. He could see the people that are truly enthusiastic about his work, isn't that great? Even though there are not a lot of people given the chance since we don't want to overwhem him. He is a rather secluded person. Anyways...HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Takao yelled and someone else suddenly appeared on stage next to Takao.

"Thank you, Kazunari-kun."

"Where did he appear from?"

"Woah, he's like a ghost."

"What is with that ridiculous mask?"

The author was indeed wearing a mask. A mask that seems appropriate to be worn during a masquerade ball rather than to a signing event.

"He...has a rather little presence doesn't he?" Momoi remarked, taking in the author's appearance. Slightly below average height of a Japanese male, black hair and porcelain, alabaster skin tone.

"I suppose there are possibilities that other people than Tetsuya and Chihiro has little presnce." Akashi said though his gaze was sharply trained on the author whi had taken the mic from Takao and now faced the crowd.

"Welcome." They, the Generation of Miracles, had been hoping to hear that monotonous tone. "I thank you for coming to this event." The way the author speaks was accented with the western accent. "I am sorry for wearing this mask, I don't intend to reveal my face until a matter has been resolved." He bowed for a moment. "I, have a poem I wish to recite. It was prepared in haste as you I was not informed of this event early on so please excuse if it is not up to your expectations."

He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath before he began reciting in a hollow, soulless voice.

* * *

 _Elation, sadness, anger, hope_

 _I once held them dear_

 _In my heart_

•••

 _Do you know? I can't find enjoyment_

 _Even in vanilla_

 _I wonder_

 _Am I broken or worse_?

 _Am I shattered_?

•••

 _I wish you had thrown me away_

 _It is a luxury for the toyed ones_

 _Yet_ ,

 _That luxury I was not given_

 _Forgotten to even be thrown away_

•••

 _This person, this human_

 _Became a doll_

 _Unlike Pandora's Box_

 _Not even hope remains_

* * *

 **Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.**

He opened his eyes again and bowed before handing back the mic to Takao and left the stage, leaving the audiences stunned with the loneliness that resonated from the poem.

"Etto, Te- ano, Vokuun has always been a bit mysterious like that. Well, enjoy the party everyone! We will open a small booth after we can force some dinner down his throat for those who wanted to get his signature and meet him. Jaaa~" Takao made a salutation gesture and left the stage with a wide smile.

"...Satsuki, I want all information you can find on that author before he appears for signing session." Akashi immediately instructed.

"On it." Momoi pulled out her tablet from her handbag and begin with her intense searching and gathering intel.

Midorima looked at Akashi. "You..."

"Why did you ask for Satsuki to look for information about him Akashi?" Whatever Midorima had wanted to say was cut off by Aomine's abrupt question.

"It's just a feeling but..." Akashi remained silent.

"Eh? Do you mean that...Kurokocchi?" Kise's eyes widened. "But he has black hair!"

Midorima sighed and stood up from his seat. "I'm going to get a drink, I'll drag Takao here if I stumble upon him."

Kise and Aomine sweatdropped, thinking in perfect synchronisation. 'Why can't you just say you're going to look for him?"

But before Midorima had taken even five steps away from their table he bumped against someone's shoulder.

"Hn? Oh, Shintarou." At the sound of the familiar voice, all the colourful hair colour bunch turned their head in an instant.

* * *

 **...welp, I got kinda excited writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this, I am still surprised by the response I have gotten from Chapter 1. Thank you for the support everyone! Ah, also if you want to read small stories or scenes you can follow my fan IG acc (new acc) and (old acc) I like to write story captions. Ahahaha at the start I purposely made the GoM chatroom thingy for fun, purely for my own enjoyment.**

 **P.s. I am torn whether this should be about friendship or romance but most probably I will write a Doll: Alternative for a romance storyline or friendship.**


End file.
